Sakura no ai 2009
by Chocolates Lovers
Summary: Desafio de fanfics sobre o casal SasuSaku. VENCEDORES ON.
1. Burocracia

_**Sakura no ai**_

No ano passado, realizamos o desafio Sakura no ai. Quase tudo deu certo, então, resolvemos colocá-lo em prática novamente. Esperamos que os participantes do ano passado escrevam novamente neste ano e que apareçam novas pessoas. A notícia triste é que somos somente quatro avaliadoras, já que a Debby Uchiha estará ocupada com o vestibular. Bem, de qualquer forma, esperamos que gostem da proposta.

**Tema - importante**

Nós escolhemos algumas fanarts e postamos em um blog. O link está no nosso profile daqui do FF. Vocês obrigatoriamente têm de acessá-lo. Todas as fanfics terão de se inspirar em alguma fanart que lá se encontra. Vocês deverão nos informar, ao postar as fanfics, qual o nome da fanfic em que se inspirou.

**Regras e orientações**

- Toda santa oneshot terá de se centrar no casal **SasuSaku** – ênfase na palavra.

- Ao postar a fanfic, coloque no sumário "TORNEIO SAKURA NO AI".

- Mande uma MP ou uma review nos informando que já postou a sua fanfic.

- Você pode colocar um trecho de música no início da oneshot, como epígrafe, mas songfics são proibidas.

- O tamanho da fanfic variará de **600** a **6000 words**, sendo oneshot, de um único capítulo.

- A fanfic deverá ser postada do dia 12/10/2009 até **20 de dezembro de 2009**, saindo o resultado no dia **24/12/2009**, ou seja, o Papai Noel aparecerá para algumas pessoas.

- **Não** aceitaremos OC e OOC, ou seja, personagens alternativos e próprios do autor.

- Plágio implica desclassificação.

**Avaliação**

Gramática – 3.0

Desenvolvimento – 3.0

Coesão/Coerência – 2.0

Originalidade – 2.0

Total – 10.0

**Prêmios**

Primeiro lugar – Uma oneshot e um wallpaper

Segundo lugar – Uma oneshot

Terceiro lugar – Um wallpaper

Observação: Se você ficou com o segundo lugar, poderá escolher alguma ficwriter que não foi escolhida pelo primeiro. A Dani não se dispõe a escrever. As ficwriters que podem ser escolhidas são a Demetria Blackwell, a Hanna Uchiha e a Shinigami Agatha.

**Inscrições**

Enviem uma review de hoje (26/09/2009) até 11/10/2009, informando o seu nickname, que não poderá ser alterado futuramente e as suas dúvidas.

Nickname: _Fulano de tal._

Dúvidas: _Você usa bundex?_

**Observação**: Coloquem a fanfic no alert ou arrumem qualquer outra maneira de não perder as nossas notificações.

**Dica**: Mesmo que muitas pessoas se inscrevam, poucas são as que realmente postam. Se alguém tem medo dos outros ficwriters, está indo pelo caminho errado. Inscreva-se e ponha o foco na sua fanfic. Se fizer isso, com certeza sairá algo agradável de ler. Não desejamos boa sorte a ninguém, queremos é que trabalhem, haha. Amamos vocês.

_**Choco Lovers**_


	2. Sortudas

**Sakura no ai 2009 – Inscritas e dúvidas**

(Leiam as respostas para as dúvidas, pois elas servem como dicas.)

**X**

**Inscritas**

**C**aroline Evans Potter!

**n**anetys

**P**ieni Musta Moon

**M**iko Nina Chan

**K**ammy Engels Black Uchiha

**N**'Murasaki

**A**iko N.S

**M**aria Lua

**M**ad Dreamer

**L**epi-chan

**L**uu-chan

**H**iei-and-shino

**H**yuuga Skazi

**S**ary-chann

**H**ina-chan XD

**S**ue Dii

**M**iss Juh Uchiha

**K**ao-chan.

**O**ul K.Z

**Y**uki-san

**S**unaHikaru

**P**risma-san

**A**my F.

**N**ewWorldGirlAyame

**a**

**V**ampiric princes

**S**ayu Koishimoto

**N**eko Kanashii

**X**

**Dúvidas**

- **Há algum tipo de censura? Posso colocar violência, hentai, algo um pouco mais picante ou existe algo que não posso usar? Pode ser rate M ou tem que ser obrigatóriamente T?**

Liberado desde K até M. Contanto, pedimos que os ficwriters tenham bom senso e não utilizem palavrões, cenas de sexos em situações desnecessárias. Vamos analisar todo o contexto. A intenção do desafio não é ver quem consegue descrever melhor – mais detalhadamente – uma cena de sexo. A gente gosta de insinuações, mas acha que exageram muito às vezes. Então, tomem cuidado.

**- Por que não pode ser song-fic desde que o autor saiba trabalhar com o tema e a música não ser a maioria das palavras?**

Pode até ser que o autor consiga trabalhar com uma song. Mas se começarem a imitá-lo, o nível das fanfics do desafio cairá. Já há uma imagem para se basear, as pessoas não precisam buscar 'inspiração' em músicas. Enfim, não pode.

- **Pode ter outros casais desde que SasuSaku seja o principal?**

Sem problemas em relação a ter outro casal. Mas nada de dar atenção aos casais em geral. SasuSaku tem de estar bem no centro de tudo.

- **Não pode ter personagem OOC mas a oneshot pode ser UA?**

Com certeza absoluta. As próprias fanarts dão a entender isso. O Sasuke pode ser um pirata, isso não é um personagem OOC. O 'personagem alternativo' se refere ao estilo da pessoa. O Sasuke não poderá ser um homem meloso. Ele tem de continuar sendo aquele Sasuke misterioso, que não faz showzinhos rindo.

- **Somente uma imagem ou duas?**

Cada ficwriter trabalhará com apenas uma imagem. Com duas seria muito dificultoso e as pessoas acabariam perdendo ponto no desenvolvimento.

**- Posso fazer uma pequena alteração na fanart ou precisa ser igualzinho?**

Há muitas fanarts que se assemelham a fotografias. Ou seja, a imagem foi tirada em determinado tempo, com toda uma história se desenrolando a redor. Antes ou depois de o "flash" sair, a Sakura e o Sasuke poderiam estar fazendo algo diferente. Enfim, um sorriso que não está aparecendo na fanart pode aparecer na sua oneshot. Em Brincadeiras de criança, por exemplo, os personagens não precisam ser pequenos. A imagem pode servir para contar uma história na lembrança de alguém já adulto. Na fanart O Fantasma da Ópera, podem se inspirar na história do filme, mas sem exagero, senão há perda de pontos na originalidade. Não há problema em ter base alguma coisa (filme, música, livro, etc.). As fanfics de Naruto são inspiradas no anime e no mangá, mas isso não significa que estamos plagiando. Pelo contrário, há muitas fanfics bem originais por aí.

-** Podemos basear o nome da oneshot no nome da imagem que escolhermos para tratar como tema?**

Bem, algumas das avaliadoras podem descontar alguns décimos do ponto de originalidade. Mas, se a história for boa, a gente desconsidera o título. É a mesma coisa do que julgar um livro pela capa. O que importa está dentro.

- **Pode haver OC?**

Como já avisamos nas regras, não pode. Desconsideraremos o OC somente se tal personagem for tão importante quanto uma mosca no desenrolar da história.

- **Podemos dedicar ou dar de presente a fanfic?**

Só pode dedicar se for para uma das avaliadoras, rs. Brincadeira, pode sim, principalmente se algum amiguinho tiver ajudado na ideia.

- **A fanfic pode ser em formato de carta?**

Contanto que saiba desenvolver. O que não aceitamos são fanfics em formato de roteiro de teatro e aquelas que usam esses novos códigos da internet, acabando com as normas da Língua Portuguesa. Fora isso, tudo bem, a não ser que inventem uma nova marmota.

**X**

**_Beijos sabor chocolate._**


	3. Resultados

Nossa trabalho não é puxar saco de ninguém e muito menos desanimar aqueles que não tiveram a fanfic que esperávamos. Na avaliação que fizemos há notas justificando onde as pessoas devem melhorar. E, minna, é necessário ter carinho com as fanfics. Antes de postar, revise! Ou, melhor, procure uma beta reader. Até mesmo ficwriters de longa data têm beta readers ou algum amigo que ajuda a revisar, tirar esses errinhos que incomodam sim na hora em que a gente lê. É uma sugestão. Houve um tempo em que as fanfics do FF davam show de bola. Infelizmente, o nível decaiu um pouco. Mas não vamos desistir de escrever ou aparecer no fandom, ok? Se você receber alguns comentários desagradáveis daqui a pouco, tente se tornar mais forte e jogar na nossa cara como evoluiu.

Bem, apesar desse sermãozinho que é necessário, nós ficamos felizes ao comparar as fanfics com as do ano passado. Em geral, foram maiores, mais trabalhadas, melhores. Todas que escreveram estão de parabéns. Também temos de nos desculpar por causa do atraso, que não foi sem justificativa. Ano-novo, Natal, ENEM, mudança para uma casa (sem internet), viagem para não-sei-onde, viagem para o mato no meio do Amazonas. Um monte de coisas implicou atraso. Enfim, eu (não vou dizer qual é o meu nome, haha) não fiz o possível e o impossível para dar as notas, porque ninguém morre de curiosidade. Desculpas e beijos no bumbum.

**X**

**First Time**

Danipj: Fic fofis e tudo o mais, mas tem uns "tá" que eu não acho tão legal, apesar de dar a personalidade da personagem. Mas ficou legal a participação da fanart, então a nota é 8.

Demetria Blackwell: Encaixou bem a imagem, mas eu particularmente achei o Sasuke meio, digamos, emotivo. Nota: 7

Hannah Uchiha: Gostei de primeira, de verdade. Uma das minhas favoritas, foi a primeira a ser postada, e foi uma grande surpresa pra mim ser boa. Fica com **nota 9,5**, por ter alguns errinhos. O resto está muito bom.

Shinigami Agatha: Bem simples, mas fofa. Fofa, mas bem simples. Gostei de as mães deles terem tirado uma foto do primeiro beijo, mas ainda falta algum temperinho a mais. Então, perdeu pontos na originalidade. E, se não me engano, houve alguns erros de Gramática. Então, apesar de ter gostado bastante, não posso dar mais de 8,5. PS: Pensei que era hentai.

**Total: 33, 0.**

**X**

**Sweet Claustrophobia**

Danipj: Achei bem legal, mas o Sasuke muuuito OOC. Muito bom em relação a art, e tinha uns "porque" no lugar de "por que", o que fez a nota cair, mas ainda assim ficou com 8

Demetria Blackwell: Sasuke OOC,Sakura nem tanto, mas a história foi original e se encaixou bem com a imagem escolhida. Nota: 8

Hannah Uchiha: Um pouquinho clichê, mas um tanto divertida. Eu imaginei que ninguém ia pegar essa fan art, então foi uma surpresa (bem-vinda) pra comportamento meio OOC do Sasuke e alguns errinhos, nota **8**.

Shinigami Agatha: Bem escrita, não tirei pontos de gramática. Quando escolhi a fanart, eu pensei na Sakura curando a doença do Sasuke com o amor, e não o contrário. Então também não tiro pontos da originalidade. Mas devo concordar com as outras avaliadoras sobre o comportamento do Sasuke, é triste como a originalidade está intimamente ligada com isso, senão você teria ganho muitos mais pontos. Perda de pontos no desenvolvimento. A nota é 8,5. PS: Já agradeceu à sua psicóloga?

**Total: 32,5.**

**X**

**Engano dos sentidos**

Danipj: Teve vários erros como o chato do "dês de", além de uns de digitação e etc, mas se possível gostaria que essa história fosse a vencedora, apesar de ficar com 8, pois foi uma que pegou a art e conseguiu fazer dela uma história ótima, se não houvessem os erros e sim só pela história ela venceria.

Demetria Blackwell: Juro que quando eu vi uns errinhos pequenos de digitação, eu quase gritei de tristeza. Ficou muito perto **mesmo** de ficar com dez. Ficou muito boa, fez muito bem com a imagem escolhida e ficou bem diferente. Nota: 9.5

Hannah Uchiha: a fan art foi trabalhada de forma GENIAL. O que assassinou a fic foram os erros ortográficos e de concordância. "DÊS DE" foram as piores facadas. Metade da minha turma escreve assim e eu quase entro em choque. Uma _Grande_ pena, mesmo. Se a gramática tivesse sido melhor, teria ganho 9 ou 9,5, mas por ora, ficará com **nota 8,5**.

Shinigami Agatha: Fico triste quando tenho que julgar uma fanfic igual a sua, falar os pontos fracos dela e atribuir uma nota. Não me sinto no direito, porque acho que não faria algo melhor no desenvolvimento. Na Gramática sim, porque você pecou um pouco nela, como já falaram, então tive que tirar pontos nesse quesito. As palavras são bem colocadas, seu vocabulário não é fraco, gosto de suas combinações, mas aparecem alguns erros bobos às vezes. Palavra-chave: Beta. Não tem problema em ter uma. Mas o modo como a história decorreu foi maravilhoso. Difícil trabalhar dessa maneira. Se você escapulisse um pouco, perderia pontos na coesão/coerência. Mas a história fez sentido. Você soube relacioná-la com a fanart. Acho que o Sasuke ficou um pouco insano sim, mas tudo como consequência do arrependimento de não ter aproveitado a Sakura o quanto deveria. Bem, sua nota é 9,5. PS: Sasuke tem o Sexto Sentido, oi. I see dead people.

**Total: 35,5.**

**X**

**Meu doce clichê**

Danipj: Tem de novo os "ta" e outras contrações de palavras que eu não gosto, mas ficou legal. Nota 8.

Demetria Blackwell: Ficou bonitinha até, mesmo eu não sendo chegada à esse tipo de história. Teve algumas partes que eu fiquei meio perdida e algumas vezes a narrativa me fazia ficar sem entender nada. Nota: 7

Hannah Uchiha: Ficou até legal, mas tipo, eles começam a se agarrar loucamente no sofá, param do nada e ficam como um casal de longa data. Estraaaaaaaaanho. Pela fan art encaixada de forma legal e pelo desenvolvimento inicial (depois ela começa a escrever mais rápido como se estivesse com pressa), **nota 8**.

Shinigami Agatha: Acho que ficou mesmo clichê. Mas esse não é o problema. Eu concordo com o comentário da Hannah aqui em cima. A história foi bem encaixada na fanart (apesar de eu ter originalmente pensado em uma UA, por causa das roupas) quando você compara o Sasuke com a neve. Minha nota também é 8.

**Total: 31,0**

**X**

**Entre mortes e desejos**

Danipj: Fic bem divertida, e bem escrita. Teve a relação do pseudohalloween em relação a art, e ficou com 9

Demetria Blackwell: Eu particularmente adoro esse tipo de fanfic, mas vou voltar a ser imparcial. Sem erros, bem legal e inovadora. Só não ganhou dez por que não ficou bem o que eu esperava para a imagem. Nota: 9

Hannah Uchiha: Eu adorei o jeito como ela trabalhou a fan art. Ficou bem divertido e diferente. Até aí, beleza. Mas quando chega na parte dos desejos, fica estranha e confusa. Pela gramática muito boa e pela fan art bem trabalhada, **nota** **7**.

Shinigami Agatha: Verdade que eu enchi o saco para você participar, oras, qual o problema com SasuSaku? Mas fiquei surpresa quando vi que era para mim. Feliz, mas um pouco receosa de as pessoas relacionarem isso a nota que eu fosse atribuir. Mas sou justa e imparcial. Quem negar que a fanfic estava boa é um baita de invejoso, (falomesmo). Não perdeu pontos na Gramática. Ganhou pontos na originalidade. Mas perdeu um pouquinho de pontos por causa da coesão/coerência, como a Hannah falou. Sem falar que passou um pouquinho rápido, seria legal se você desenvolvesse um pouco mais. Enfim, 9,5. PS: Obrigada, tchamo!

**Total: 34,5**

**X**

**The Ties That Blind Me To You**

Danipj: Eca. Quase que não consigo ler. Foi escrita de um jeito horrível, não entendi vários parágrafos. Nota 1 por se esforçar e tentar colocar a art com o simbolismo dos laços.

Demetria Blackwell: Pecou, muito mesmo. Teve erros gritantes de português, os personagens ficam OOC demais e foi mais contos de fadas do que a história em si, viajou demais e tirou totalmente o foco da narrativa, sem contar que não se encaixou com a imagem escolhida. Nota: 1.

Hannah Uchiha: Jesus. Eu fico com muita pena, mas setenta por cento dos parágrafos só tem ponto final... NO FINAL. Desesperador. Infelizmente, sou obrigada a dar **nota 1** pela tentativa de encaixar a fan art na fic.

Shinigami Agatha: O Sasuke ficou um tanto OOC, não? 1,0

**Total: 4,0**

**X**

**Voz da minha razão**

Danipj: Adorei o jeito como a art foi colocada, ela passa a ideia de uma Sakura morta mas que passou a ilusão na fic. Gostaria que ela fosse lida pelo Kishi, e ele resolvesse fazer igual XD Mas por ter ficado toda em itálico, achei que dificulta um pouco a leitura, então ganhou 9.

Demetria Blackwell: Não foi o que eu esperava, mais também não foi perda total. Nota: 8

Hannah Uchiha: Eu GOSTEI, FICOULEGAL E REAL. Concordo, seria legal se o Kishimoto fizesse algo parecido com isso. Eu não suporto mais aguardar o dia em que ele FINALMENTE vai deixar os dois juntos e tirar o Sasuke das que vou dar **nota 8,5**.

Shinigami Agatha: Nháá. Adorei de verdade. Foi a melhor UN do torneio, na minha opinião. Para falar a verdade, a única UN que usou Sussurros do fantasma, que fica perfeito no gênero. Não é gratificante (ao menos por um segundo) pensar que o Sasuke se recordava da Sakura? Eu acho que esse foi o ponto forte da sua fanfic. Ela "realmente" é uma SasuSaku, motivadora para nós que somos fãs do casal. Só não pude dar mais porque você falhou um pouco na Gramática e, apesar de bom Desenvolvimento, não foi tãão original. Vou dar 9.

**Total: 34,5**

**X**

**Ghost In The Gutter**

Danipj: Não achei que encaixou com a art, só mostrou a Sakura que morreu, mas sem fantasma nem nada. Apesar disso foi bem escrita e teve uma boa história, então fica com 7.

Demetria Blackwell: Não foi uma das melhores obras dessa autora, mas também não foi a pior. Nota: 8

Hannah Uchiha: nem sei bem o que dizer. Acho que podia ter sido trabalhada de uma forma diferente e encaixado melhor a fan art. O drama foi bem trabalhado, está convincente. O nome foi interessante. O ritmo só ficou meio rápido no final, o que meio que apressou demais as coisas. Nota 8.

Shinigami Agatha: Acho que ela foi atropelada, hein. Poxa, o modo como você escreve é praticamente impecável, mas falta (quem sabe, talvez) um pouco de paciência, porque também acho que o ritmo ficou mais apressado. Poderia ter desenvolvido melhor, entende? No começo eu adorei. Mas, na metade, poderia ter colocado mais cenas com o Sasuke se lembrando da Sakura. Bem trabalhadas, essas cenas não ficariam cansativas. Minha nota é 8,5. PS: Estou escutando Flyleaf, obrigada pela dica.

**Total: 32,5**

**X**

**Entre prantos e sorrisos**

Danipj: Bonitinha, mas a pontuação deixou a desejar e fez tudo ficar corrido. Foi bem colocada em relação a art, e ganhou 8.

Demetria Blackwell: Legalzinha. Podia melhorar um pouquinho mais. Nota: 7.

Hannah Uchiha: Encaixou bem com a fan art. Ficou muito fofa, adorei. Mas aquilo que as meninas falaram é verdade: faltou um pouco de pontuação pra ficar menos corrido. **Nota 8,5.**

Shinigami Agatha: Ficou fofa. Você foi a única a escolher essa fanart e a trabalhou bem, apesar de ter ficado curta. Mas tamanho não é documento, então, vamos à nota. Você fica com 8,5.

**Total: 32,0**

**X**

**Erros**

Danipj: Tem erro de digitação, mas ainda assim eu gostei bastante dessa. Ganhou 9.

Demetria Blackwell: Houve realmente uns erros, muitas vezes pecou no português e deixou os personagens meio OOC. Nota: 6

Hannah Uchiha: Encaixou bem com a fan art, mas com uns erros de português estranhos. É bem triste, mas eu gostei. Poderia ter mais desenvolvimento. Mas enfim, ficou legal, a idéia Hum... Nota 8

Shinigami Agatha: Certo, vou ser sincera. Achei cansativo (chatinho) de ler. Sim, encaixou bem na fanart, tão bem que ficou previsível. Mas parece uma fanfic que a gente encontra na maioria dos dias. E, para o concurso, seria bom algo mais surpreendente, entende? Sem falar que está precisando consertar alguns erros. Nota 8,0.

**Total: 31,0.**

**X**

**Mudança**

Danipj: Ah, muito fofinha. Ganharia 10 se não fosse um errinho no começo, de digitação. D: Da pra dar 9,5 ou tem que ser 9?

Demetria Blackwell: Achei melosa demais. Juro que tentei gostar mais, mas não deu. Nota: 6

Hannah Uchiha: Uma fic bem escrita, bem trabalhada, diferente. Adorei. Achei a ação do Sasuke meio... Repentina. Mas como a fic diz... Mudança. Amei. Muito fofa. Merece **nota 9,5** e na minha opinião, um lugar no pódium.

Shinigami Agatha: You belong with me... Eu gostei. Mas, como a Hannah disse, a reação do Sasuke foi repentina e o deixou até um pouquinho OOC. Aposto que a gente poderia reverter isso se você desenvolvesse um pouquinho mais, deixasse a fanfic maior. E... Outra coisa é que eu acho que faltou observar mais a fanart. Nela, o Sasuke parece preocupado com algo ao redor. O nome dela até é "Silencioso como a neve"? O que o estava transtornando? Parece até que é algo secreto, que a Sakura desconhece, porque ela está sorrindo. Enfim, você fica com 8,0.

**Total: 33,0**

**X**

**Efemeridade**

Danipj: Interessante pois tem os sentimentos de quem acabou de sofrer algo parecido, mas repete demais a palavra "efêmero". Também aconteceu tudo muito rápido, eu achei que dava pra desenvolver um pouco mais. Nota 7

Demetria Blackwell: Foi realmente efêmero, passou muito rápido. Se não fosse tão rápido, poderia ter ficado melhor, mais foi interessante. Nota: 7

Hannah Uchiha: Sasuke não ficou OOC, como eu esperava! Gostei muito. É bonita, simples, singela, a fan art foi trabalhada de forma criativa. O título bateu perfeitamente com a história, mas talvez realmente pudesse ter tido um desenvolvimento melhor, mais detalhado. **Nota 8,5**. Foi um das minhas favoritas.

Shinigami Agatha: Se pudesse, eu teria favoritado. E me recuso a encontrar defeitos. Acho que tudo foi bem trabalhado nela. Diferente das meninas, não acho que foi rápido. A fanfic se foca mais nos sentimentos dele, na surpresa de, no momento de ter se separado, ela morrer. Parece até que ele teve um pressentimento do que aconteceria. Se escrevesse mais, seria só blablablá. Hn... 10.

Total: 32,5.

**X**

**Um ano sem você**

Danipj: Tem uns erros de pontuação, o que faz a fic ficar muito corrida. E aquele do "sempre tenho um saco de papel no bolso" foi MUITO forçado, eu até ri. D:  
Erro de acentuação, mas o que realmente fez a fic cair foi o de pontuação, ficou horrível apesar da história ser boa. Nota 5

Demetria Blackwell: Foi maçante demais³. Como se todos os personagens estivessem forçados. Nota: 3

Hannah Uchiha: tinha uma história interessante, embora me lembrasse um pouco "Um amor pra recordar". A gramática estava razoável, mas o desenvolvimento deixou a desejar. Concordo com a Dani – Aquela parada de CARREGAR UM SACO DE PAPEL NO BOLSO foi SUPER forçada. De boa, nunca ouvi falar nisso. Juntando tudo, deu **nota 5**.

Shinigami Agatha: Olhe, houve erros. Sou chata quanto a isso, porque espero, principalmente em um concurso, que as pessoas tenham o máximo esmero possível. Procure alguém para ajudá-la. Mas eu poderia desconsiderar esses erros e dar uma nota maior se a história me cativasse. O que realmente não aconteceu. Peguemos um saco de nossos bolsos e juntemos os motivos que as meninas citaram acima. Dou-lhe 6.

**Total: 19.**

**X**

**Primeiro lugar **- 35,5 - Engano dos Sentidos _por __**Oul K. Z.**_

**Segundo lugar** - 34,5 - Entre mortes e desejos_ por __**Hiei-and-Shino**_ / Voz da minha razão_ por __**SunaHikaru**_

**Terceiro lugar** - 33,0 - First time_ por __**Luu-chan **_/ Mudança_ por __**Hyuuga Skazi**_

As meninas que ficaram nas primeiras colocações devem enviar uma review falando como desejam que seja seu prêmio. Fizemos algumas alterações neles. Agora é assim:

Primeiro lugar - Uma twoshot E um wallpaper de seu personagem favorito (ou capa de fanfic)

Segundo lugar - Uma twoshot OU um wallpaper/capa

Terceiro lugar - Uma oneshot OU um wallpaper/capa

Quem escolher fanfic, diga na review que enviar quem gostaria que escrevesse. O casal e outros detalhes do prêmio serão dedicidos com tal ficwriter. Quem escolher fanart diga os detalhes dela na própria review. Se quiser capa de fanfic, apenas diga o nome da fanfic que, depois de ler, a gente já tem ideia do que fazer.

**X**

BEIJOS E ATÉ O PRÓXIMO TORNEIO!


End file.
